The Photographs With Over A Thousand Memeories
by phoenix545
Summary: Hide has decided to take a picture of pretty much everything. Let's just say, Ken isn't so happy about that. -mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, no ghouls.**

 _ **A Little Spring Cleaning**_

Hide had been busy going through the closet because Ken was making him do some spring cleaning. The black haired male promised that they'd only clean for two hours and then they'd just lay around like Hide wanted to do in the first place. He huffed, but looked through the closet. Nothing seemed to catch his attention or needed to be cleaned. He was about to close the door when, he stopped.

On top of a box that was placed on the ground of the closet was a camera. That's odd...he doesn't remember buying this. Maybe Ken did? No, no, Ken hated having his picture taken so he wouldn't waste his money on a camera.

It looked old, covered in dust, looking as if it never been used, does it even work? Hide brought the object close to his face for further inspection. He pressed down on the **On/Off** and when he did, the lenses extended, also the little screen turned on as well. Ah, so it did work. A sudden smirk came across his face. Ken was busy in the bathroom, cleaning the sink, humming quietly to himself.

"Ken!" a happy voice said behind him, out of instinct, he turned around, not even able process what was going on. "Say cheese!" a flash blinded him.

"Wha-what?" he was so confused.

"Look what I found!" Hide proudly showed his husband his discovery. Ken looked at the camera for a moment before his eyes lit up at a lost memory that's been recovered.

"Oh, so you finally found that camera you lost." the blonde raised an eyebrow, looking questionably at the object.

"I bought this?"

"Yeah, you were really excited about it, but then you never used it because I think you lost it. I can remember that one day you were whining that you couldn't find it." Ken said casually.

"Hey! I do not whine!" Hide defended himself, earning a small smile from Ken. The shorter male turned back to the sink he was cleaning before being interrupted.

"You do to. Now, did you finish what I asked you to clean?" the blonde let out a sigh.

"Yes."

"So if I were to go look at it right now, it would be spotless?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." he said without turning around. "Go finish what you were suppose to do." Hide let out a huff, but turned around. Before he got too far, he looked at the camera in his left hand.

"I'm gonna take so many pictures." he said to no one in particular. Ken only rolled an eye.

"That's what you said the fist time you bought it."

"I mean it this time!"

 _'I really do.'_

* * *

 **first Tokyo Ghoul fanfic x3  
**

 **anyway XD**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this very first chapter and i hope you all stick around for more :3**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, no ghouls.**

 _Was A Joke At First But...  
_

It was early Monday morning, both males were papering for work. Hide was sitting at the table while Ken put some brew of coffee beans in the coffee maker. The blonde had his head laying on the table and lazily snapped a picture of his lover with the camera besides him. He didn't want to go to work...

"So Ken..." Hide started as the other made a cup of coffee "What if we have...y'know..." he said, tracing nothing on the wooden kitchen table just to avoid eye contact.

"Hmm?" the black haired male placed his cup on the table, sitting down across from his lover.

"Y'know...like...kids...when are we gonna have some? What would we name them?" Ken froze with a blush spreading across his face, looking away as well, but then a thought hit him.

 _'Oooh! Hide must be joking!'_

Ken started to chuckle, making hide look up at him with wide and confused eyes "That was a funny joke!"

"Huh?"

"Talking about kids! That was really funny!" the black haired covered his smiling mouth with his palm. Hide sat up straight and rubbed the back of his hie, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh...yeah! It was a joke!"

 _'If only it really was.'_ he thought sadly. Even if they were just starting out as a married couple, he felt like they were ready for a child together. Though, was afraid of saying his desires out loud.

* * *

A few weeks after that, Ken stood in front of him, a blushing mess, glancing off to the side. Hide's eyes were wide and looking at his husband with tiny hints of pink across his cheeks. He took a moment to find the words.

"A-are you being serious with me right now? Like, you're not kidding? This isn't a joke right?" Ken nodded his head, still avoiding eye contact. It didn't take long, Hide pounced onto his lover, hugging him tightly, and twirling the smaller male around with a big, stupid grin, causing Ken to drop the test onto the the ground. "Oh my God! Oh my God! We're gonna be parents! We are actually going to be parents!" he put his husband down and took him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Don't you understand what this means?!"

"Wow, slow down! We-"

"Hold that thought!" Hide ran off into their bedroom, coming out only seconds later with the camera. He picked up the test off the floor.

"Hide!" Ken screeched "I peed on that!" the blonde ignored and snapped a pick of the little stick with a plus. Hide then pulled his lover into a hug, one arm wrapped around the black haired males waist and also holding the test, while the other hand was holding the camera. After the photo was taken, Hide looked over at his husband.

"Ken, we're going to be parents!" he doesn't matter how many times he says it, it's just all so amazing to him.

"I know, but I'm just really surprised about how happy you are with all this..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"W-well, you never really seemed hot on the idea of kids so I just assumed you'd be a little more overwhelmed..."

"Really?! I thought I made it pretty obvious!"

"W-what obvious?"

"Ken," the brown eyes looked deeply into the light stormy gray ones "I've wanted kids for so long. Probably from the first day we got married." Ken couldn't hide the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Thanks Hide." he pulled the blonde close for a tight hug which Hide instantly returned. They stood like that for a good solid minute before Ken pulled away, looking up at his husband. "But you shouldn't get too excited yet, these tests can sometimes be wrong." he took the test away from his lover and walked back into the bathroom.

"What are you doing with it?!" Hide panicked.

Ken poked his head out of the doorway from the bathroom "Throwing it away..." he answered slowly, not getting why his normal actions were being questioned.

Hide gasped "You can't throw it away!"

"...why not?"

"It's a memory!" the black haired male rolled his eyes, throwing the test were it belonged, in the garbage. He could hear Hide screech from the hallway, but chose to ignore it and closed the door to take a shower.

 _'I'm...I'm really happy that he's excited...'_ he was very scared to tell Hide, fearing that he might want nothing to do with him or the baby, something he thinks a lot of people fear their first time having a baby. Though, he was very grateful for the reaction he got.

While in the shower, he heard the bathroom door creak open, like someone trying to sneak in. Ken didn't even have to look to see what was going on beyond the curtains."Hideyoshi! Don't you dare reach into that trash can!"

* * *

 **i think im funny XD  
**

 **but am i the only one who finds it extremely cute when the seme of the relationship gets overly excited when the uke is pregnant? it's just so cute to me x3!**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, Imagine Dragons, The Killers, Simple Plan, characters maybe OOC, no ghouls.**

 _ **Surprising(Not So Surprising)News**_

"You know," the paler male said while sitting on the couch with his lover, who was resting his head on top of his flat stomach "We should probably look into finding a new place. I know we can't afford anything right now, but it wouldn't hurt to look. Who knows, maybe we'll actually find something." they lived in a one bedroom apartment and even now they struggle with paying rent seeing how their jobs didn't pay much.

"Yeah," Hide agreed, lifting his head off the others stomach stomach slightly "Also, you need to tell your boss that you're pregnant, plus your coworkers."

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot." he wondered how everyone would react once he told them. They would be shocked probably.

* * *

"Wait...you're what?!" Touka piratically shouted. Ken just nodded his head with a small polite smile. "B-but-!" she was so speechless!

"I'm very happy for you Ken, what a surprise." Yoshimura smiled as he stood behind the counter while washing a cup.

"O-oh! Thank you!" he bowed respectfully.

"Come on!" Nishio interrupted "We all act like this is a surprise, but we all knew it was coming at some point." Ken's eyes widen in shock, was it really?! Nishio let out a little chuckle "And you guys are gonna have a kid before me and Kimi, how embarrassing." Touka then suddenly kicked the orange haired male in the shin. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Stop ruining the moment you idiot!"

"Ruining it?! I'm just saying-!" Touka kicked him again.

"Just shut up!"

"What is wrong with me just saying..."

"So, Ken, do you want to take leave?" Yoshimura asked over the loud arguing.

"Ah, no, I don't." the elder gave a concerned expression.

"Are you sure? You should stay home and get rest, prepare for the baby." he looked down at the ground slightly.

"I-I know, but it's just...me and Hide have been thinking about moving, though we don't have that much money. A-and I didn't want him to have to get two jobs." both stood in silence, trying hard to drain out the arguing in the background that turned more physical. Yoshimura then smiled.

"That's very selfless of you. If you don't feel the need to take leave then alright, but please take off if you need to." he honestly didn't know he was being selfless, he just was doing what he thought was right.

"T-thank you very much." Yoshimura gave another smile before trying to break up the fight between Nishio and Touka.

* * *

"So, how did asking your boss for leave go?" Hide asked as they walked home together. The blonde worked at a nearby sandwich shop by the cafe. Seeing how they're hours were mostly the same, both usually got to walk home together.

"Oh...he said that I couldn't take leave." he knew to lie, if he told Hide that he didn't want to take leave, then the blonde would most likely force him to.

"What! B-but you're pregnant!" the smaller male shrugged.

"Maybe he didn't believe me." Hide let out a huff.

"Ugh, and I thought he actually liked you...that old bastard."

"Hideyoshi!" he jumped abruptly, he always jumped when Ken didn't use his nickname. Especially when he used that sort of "mom" tone.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hide smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Both started up normal conversation again, talking about work, Ken telling him about the fight that went down with Nishio and Touka, but he was still thinking at the thought though. Yup, there was no doubt in his mind that Ken will be an amazing mom indeed. It's just him he needs to worry about. Being a dad is really big step, it made him very nervous. Though, with Ken by his side, he knows he'll be okay.

* * *

 **kind of cheesy chapter i know XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, Imagine Dragons, The Killers, Simple Plan, characters maybe OOC, no ghouls.**

 **Fun Facts!**

It was a nice cool Spring morning and the couple sat on the couch, enjoying their peaceful day off. Ken's nose was buried in a book like always while Hide watched TV. The black haired male was now two months pregnant and was starting to show a little, which Hide was very amazed by. Once the blonde's show was over, he turned off the TV, letting out a sigh. Ken was laying his head on his shoulder, eyes very locked onto the pages.

"So..." Hide started, trying to start a conversation "I've been readin' up on pregnancy and stuff like that."

"Oh really..." Ken answered, not even acting interested.

"Yeah! Like did you know that babies have been documented to be masturbating in the womb?! Isn't that just weird?!"

"Yeah..."

"And, did you know that at four months, babies start to to pee inside the womb and drink it?!"

"Hmmm..."

"...Are you even listening to me?" Hide was so offended right now.

"..."

"Ken!" the smaller male looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" the blonde pouted.

* * *

 **so i read up on some interesting facts about pregnancy on this website called so if anyone's interested in reading some more facts about pregnancy you should check it out :)** **i know they're kind of gross facts but they seemed pretty interesting XD  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :D!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, Imagine Dragons, The Killers, Simple Plan, characters maybe OOC, no ghouls.**

 **Time Line**

Ken was getting out of the shower, and as he passed by the mirror, he just so happened to look at his reflection. His usual flat stomach was now slightly round, a little more noticeable than before. Even if you'd have to get really close up to see it, the paler blushed with embarrassment, just wondering how much bigger it was going to get. Was he already hitting three months? He's honestly lost track...

Suddenly the door started opening. "Hey Ken, do you know where-" Hide stopped in mid-sentence once he looked up. Ken blushed even harder at how the blonde was looking at him. Then, the taller males gaped mouth turned into a wide smile. "Wait here! Just stay right there! Don't move!" he ran out of sight, only to come back a few minutes later with the camera. "Say cheese!" Hide said, about to take a picture, the black haired male covered himself quickly.

"Hide!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" the blonde laughed, pulling the camera away from his face "But you did give me a great idea!"

"What's that?"

"Well, you know how people do those things where they show their stomach when pregnant from one month to nine? Like a timeline?"

"No."

"Well people do that! And we should!"

"No."

"Aww! Why not?"

"Because that's embarrassing!"

"It's not embarrassing!"

"To you it's not!"

"Aww come on!"

"No."

"This will be great memories!" Ken rolled his eyes, going back to getting ready for work.

"We have work, we should hurry up." he tried to change the topic.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeee!"

"I'll think about it."

"You always say that!" the blonde pouted. "Come on Ken! Do it for the baby!"

"Why would it care?" Hide shrugged.

"I don't know, but they could! And our baby is not an it!" Ken huffed.

"Wait, didn't you say one month to nine?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't it a little late now?"

"Better late than never!" Ken rolled his eyes, trying to go back to get ready for the day.

"Maybe." it was Hide's turn to huff.

"Come on it will be interesting!"

"If I say yes, then will you drop the topic?"

"Yup!"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"YAY!" the blonde pounced on his husband happily. "Here!" Hide bent down and picked up the others pants plus boxers.

"W-we're going to do it right now?" Hide nodded "B-but wor-"

"It will only take a few seconds!" the blonde assured. Ken knew there was no point in fighting at this point so just put on his boxers and pants. Hide told him to face sideways and once he did, the photo was snapped. The taller looked at the image to make sure it turned out okay, his eyes started glistening and nose began to run. Ken was immediately alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Hide was trying to speak, but he was getting so choked up at this point as tears started streaming down his cheeks. "Hide what's wrong?" Ken was extremely concerned about his husbands out of character behavior.

"I-it's so beautiful!" he managed to say. The black haired male rolled his eyes yet again. So that was the beginning of their late time line.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
